FantaFairies news
We have a new website! Check out the newly redesigned http://www.fantafairies.com. We have an online store and more! Read Across America Vanessa Rumaz Boyd and Richard Boyd were invited by Wake County Public Schools to present Nereena, the Fairy Queen of Halloween during Read Across America, held on Dr. Seuss's birthday on March 2. http://www.nea.org/readacross/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om0_2D_FT28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT8EV_o2b1I Rainforest-Safe Book Database Earlier this year, Rainforest Action Network found out that some kids’ books are being printed on paper that comes from rainforest destruction – even kids’ books about rainforests! They did some research and started a database of books that are “rainforest-safe.” In other words, it’s a database of books that are printed on post-consumer recycled, Forest Stewardship Council (FSC) certified or recycled paper, and aren’t contributing to the loss of Indonesia’s or other endangered rainforests. We made the list! Nereena, the Fairy Queen of Halloween is printed on Sterling Matte 80# 10% PCW, Forest Stewardship Council (FSC) certified, and we are proud of it.Browse the database (Search for Nereena, the Fairy Queen of Halloween) FantaFairies participated in Works of Heart 2009http://www.pikaboodesign.com/fantafairies/images/vanessa-rumaz-boyd-woh.jpg A customized collage artwork of Caroline, Patron Fairy of North Carolina (Fight AIDS Carolina edition) was auctioned at Works of Heart 2009 and found a loving family. Since its inception in 1991, more than 3,300 pieces of artwork have been purchased by Works of Heart patrons, raising over $1M for the Alliance of AIDS Services – Carolina and its programs providing direct care, housing, education, prevention and faith ministries to thousands of individuals living with HIV/AIDS across the Triangle. Vanessa Rumaz Boyd abd the FantaFairies are proud to sponsor this worthy organization. http://www.worksofheart.org/galleries_search.htm FantaFairies participated in Works of Heart 2010 A collage artwork of Nereena, the Fairy Queen of Halloween, was auctioned at Works of Heart 2010. Since its inception in 1991, more than 3,300 pieces of artwork have been purchased by Works of Heart patrons, raising over $1M for the Alliance of AIDS Services – Carolina and its programs providing direct care, housing, education, prevention and faith ministries to thousands of individuals living with HIV/AIDS across the Triangle. Vanessa Rumaz Boyd and the FantaFairies are very happy to keep supporting this great events and it achievements. http://www.worksofheart.org/galleries_search.html FantaFairies to donate a piece to the Ronald McDonald house of Chapel Hill Fantafairies has donated a collage artwork to the Ronald McDonald House of Chapel Hill to be auctioned at the 20th annual A Tasteful Affair. http://www.rmh-chapelhill.org/page/20th-annual-a-tasteful-affair FantaFairies support the efforts of The Peru Project Fantafairies donated a collage artwork to be auctioned at The Peru Project‘s silent auction. The Peru Project is a mother-daughter project which aims to promote literacy, education, and the arts for the children and their families of rural Huaripampa, in the Andes Mountains of Peru. The project raises money to build a community center, which will house a library, an art studio, and a music room. By building this community center, we hope to inspire others to dream,whether it be those in Huaripampa or those closer to home. http://www.theperuproject.com/